First Love
by Chibi sayoe
Summary: Neji adalah seorang direktur muda paling berbakat yang akan melakukan pertunangan dengan Gaara. Pemuda paling tampan dan pintar di Suna. Namun, Neji menemukan buku harian Gaara yang menyembunyikan rahasia terdalam Gaara dengan Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

First Love

Hai minna-san.,.,.,. ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menulis fanfic.,., rasanya deg-deg-deg waaahhhh gak nyangka banget dech *plak.

Oke perkenalkan aku chibi.,.,, ide ini muncul ketika aku nonton film cinta pertama. Pas nonton yang kebayang Cuma adegan naruto dan gaara kyaaa (nosebleed) *ditendang reader.

Okey…okey…langsung aja ya…

Summary : Neji adalah seorang direktur muda paling berbakat yang akan melakukan pertunangan dengan Gaara. Pemuda paling tampan dan pintar di Suna. Namun, Neji menemukan buku harian Gaara yang menyembunyikan rahasia terdalam Gaara dengan Naruto.

Pair : NaruGaa

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, yg ga suka jangan dibaca.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fic ini punya Chibi

* * *

Suna sore hari…

"Selamat ya"

"Ah, kawai…"

"Kyaa…Neji-sama…Gaara-chan"

"Aku tak percaya kau akan menikah Gaara-chan?!"

Berbagai ucapan mulai dari ungkapan selamat, terkejut, dan lain sebagainya diterima Neji dan Gaara. Pasalnya, hari ini adalah hari pertunangan mereka seteh menjalani hubungan selama 2 tahun.

"Ah…Kenapa para wanita itu berisik sekali?"

"Ne…jangan begitu gaa-chan… mereka hanya mengekspresikan rasa senang mereka. Dan jika kau terus bermuka seperti itu, jangan salahkan aku kalau kamu ku makan" Gaara hanya bisa mundur teratur sambil menelan ludah

"A…Aw…awas saja kalau kamu berani!?"

"Hahahaha… mukamu itu lucu sekali Gaara-koi…"

"U…urusai!" Gaara berlari dengan rona merah diwajahnya

"Ah, dia kabur."

"Jangan terus menggodanya seperti itu, Neji" Kankuro menyodorkan segelas wine pada Neji

"hahahahaha….Terima kasih. Habisnya aku suka gemes banget liat ekspresi wajahnya."

"Hah…" Kankuro menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Neji pada adiknya "Semoga kamu bisa melupakan _Dia_ secepatnya, Gaara"

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Kankuro?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada." Neji hanya menatap bingung kelakuan calon kaka iparnya itu.

Gaara's POV

"Ne…jangan begitu gaa-chan… mereka hanya mengekspresikan rasa senang mereka. Dan jika kau terus bermuka seperti itu, jangan salahkan aku kalau kamu ku makan" aku hanya bisa mundur teratur sambil menelan ludah

"A…Aw…awas saja kalau kamu berani!?"

"Hahahaha… mukamu itu lucu sekali Gaara-koi…"

"U…urusai!" merasa jengah dengan suasana itu aku lalu pergi ke toilet

"Awas saja kau Neji!"

Aku memandang pantulan diriku dicermin. Wajahku berkilau karena tetesan-tetesan air. Lalu kedua mataku. Ya kedua mataku yang dahulu tak pernah lepas dari sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang amat ku cintai. Pemuda dengan mata sebiru langit diangkasa, pemuda yang dengan mudahnya masuk dan mencuri hatiku.

_# Flashback #_

Konoha High Shcool jam istirahat…

"Kyaaaa… Naruto gakoi…"

"Naruto!"

Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hal itu sontak pembuat fansgirlnya pingsan.

"Oi..Oi Naruto. Hentikan kelakuan mesummu saat kita sedang latihan."

"Ah,, Gomenne Shika. Aku hanya tidak tega pada mereka yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mendukungku latihan."

"Ck. Mendokusai." Shikamaru memilih untuk melanjutkan latihan basket meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan dengan sikap Shikamaru.

Di KHS siapa yang tak kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda pirang dengan mata secerah langit biru. Kulit tan yang eksotis, sikapnya yang ramah dan mudah bergaul ditambah prestasinya sebagai bintang basket nomer satu, membuatnya memiliki fans mulai dari siswi hingga guru-guru di KHS.

Selain Naruto, ada seorang pemuda lagi yang menjadi idola di KHS. Pemuda dengan nilai sempurna disetiap ujian. Pemuda berkulit seputih porselen dan berambut semerah darah. Pemuda yang diam-diam memendam perasaan _suka_ pada Naruto. Ya, pemuda bernama Gaara ini menyukai Naruto sejak pertama kali dia memasuki KHS.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Uhm?"

"Dia melihatmu lagi. Coba liat itu." Tunjuk Kiba pada Gaara yang memandang Naruto

"Eh, benarkah? Mana?" Naruto menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Kiba. Tanpa sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"Oh, tidak. Dia melihatku. Lebih baik aku segera pergi."

"Hey, tunggu." Naruto berusaha mengerjar Gaara "Ah…dia pergi."

"Hah…hah…hah…" sesampainya di kelas Gaara berusaha mengatur nafasnya "Kenapa dia berusaha menghentikan ku berlari? Apa jangan-jangan dia juga suka padaku? Ah, tidak mungkin. Naruto itu straight. Tidak. Tidak."

"Hey."

"Waaa!"

"Ups… Maaf."

"Hah… Kau mengagetkanku, Kankuro-nii."

"Salah sendiri kenapa kamu ngomel-ngomel gak jelas sendirian? Sampai ngos-ngos gitu? Emang kamu habis ikut marathon?"

"Bukan, aku hanya berlari dari _kenyataan_…"

"Apa?" suara Gaara pada bagian terakhir terlalu kecil sehingga Kankuro tidak mendengarnya.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa. Ayo pulang. Temari-nee pasti sudah menunggu."

"Ya, baiklah. Aku juga tidak mau jadi samsak hidup hanya karena terlambat membawamu pulang."

_#End of Flashback#_

_Tok…tok…tok…_

"Gaa-chan sayang… Kau di dalam?"

1 menit…

2 menit…

5 menit…

"Gaara! Gaara buka pintunya! Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa kan?!" Neji panik dan mulai mendobrak pintu kamar mandi ketika tidak mendengar kekasihnya menjawab.

BRRRAAAAKK!

"GAAARAAA!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you banget buat reviewnya yacchhh.,.,

Buat kejelasan disini gaara dan naruto berumur 25 tahun dan Neji 27 tahun…

Maaf kalau di chapter satu banyak yang bilang endingnya nggantung banget…

Ini aku kasih chapter selanjutnya.,.,.

Summary : Neji adalah seorang direktur muda paling berbakat yang akan melakukan pertunangan dengan Gaara. Pemuda paling tampan dan pintar di Suna. Namun, Neji menemukan buku harian Gaara yang menyembunyikan rahasia terdalam Gaara dengan Naruto.

Pair : NaruGaa

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, yg ga suka jangan dibaca.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fic ini punya Chibi

Have nice reading.,.,.,

* * *

Chapter 2

"Kau mengerti Neji?"

"Baiklah, Tsunade-san. Saya akan segera memberitahukan pada keluarganya."

"Sebaiknya kau mengatakannya dengan hati-hati. Jangan sampai kau menambah pasien lagi."

"Saya mengerti." Dengan tampang lemas Neji berjalan menuju ke tempat Kankuro dan Temari

"Neji…" Temari bangkit dari duduk dan segera menghampiri Neji

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Dia akan sembuh kan?" raut wajahnya semakin sedih ketika Neji tak bergeming, diam tanpa kata. "Hey…jawab aku!"

"Nee-san… tenanglah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, jika adikku sedang berjuang menghadapi maut?!"  
"Aku tahu." Kankuro memeluk Temari dengan erat "Aku tahu itu nee-san. Tapi kita harus tenang. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Suasana hening terpecah ketika terdengar tangis dari wanita muda itu. Kankuro dan Temari tahu, mereka mengerti. Mereka sudah lama ingin mengobati _Kanker Otak _yang diderita Gaara. Namun Gaara menolak dengan alasan biaya operasi dan kemoterapi yang diperlukan sangat mahal. Walau begitu tidak bisakah mereka meminta waktu untuk bersama adik mereka lagi?

"Kami-sama, hiks… Kenapa bukan aku? Hiks… Kenapa harus Gaara?"

"Sudahlah nee-san… Gaarapun pasti ingin sembuh. Dan gaara tidak akan senang jika melihat nee-san menangis seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku!" Neji yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya membuka mulutnya

"Hoy… Ini bukan salahmu."

"Tidak ini salahku. Kalau saja aku lebih perhatian padanya" isakan halus Neji terdengar oleh Kankuro

"Sudahlah. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa."

* * *

Neji's POV

Aku kembali ke rumah Gaara untuk mengambil beberapa kebutuhan untuk Gaara dan kedua kakaknya.

"Aku harus cepat membereskan barang-barang Gaara."

_BRUUUK…_

Tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol tumpukan buku di meja belajar Gaara. Buru-buru aku membereskan buku itu ketika tanpa sengaja aku membaca sebuah buku yang berjudul _DIARYKU_ dengan tinta merah yang menyala. Tanpa ba bi bu aku menyambar buku itu dan ikut memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Normal POV

"Neji, kenapa kamu lama sekali? Apa rumah kami sekarang menjadi lebih jauh?" Tanya Temari sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap dibelakangnya

"Maaf, aku bingung memutuskan barang-barang apa saja yang harus dibawa."

"Ya sudah. Kamu sudah makan? Itu ada bento."

"Ah, terima kasih. Oh ya, kemana Kankuro?"

"Dia ada urusan sebentar."

"Oh." Neji hanya ber-oh ria tanpa menyadari kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan bentonya, neji berjalan menuju ruang merokok sambil membawa buku yang ditemukannya di kamar Gaara tadi.

"Kira-kira ini isinya apa ya? Apa mungkin Gaara menulis diary? Hm… biar ku intip halaman depannya saja."

Neji pun mulai membaca buku harian itu.

_5 Oktober_

_Hari ini aku menatapnya lagi. Dari jauh dia kelihatan semakin bersinar ditambah dengan beberapa tetes kering yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Andai aku bisa mengusapnya. Tapi itu semua hanya anganku belaka, karena aku tidak bisa mendekatinya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia adalah seorang __**LELAKI**__. Apa kau paham?! Ya dia adalah lelaki. Pemuda yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu telah berhasil mencuri separuh jiwaku ini adalah pemain basket nomor satu di KHS. Dialah __**Uzumaki Naruto**__._

"Eh?!" seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya pada halaman awal buku itu, Neji memutuskan untuk membaca beberapa halaman lagi.

_9 Oktober_

_Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah padanya tapi… Apa aku bisa memberikan hadiah padanya? Apa aku berani? Aku ingin tapi tak sanggup… Kami-sama kenapa tak kau ciptakan aku sebagai wanita yang bisa menyukainya terang-terangan?_

TBC AGAIN.,.,.,.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa minna-san.,.,.,

Habis dikritik habis-habisan chibi langsung update terus nech.,..,

Takut kyaaa #dilempar sandal

Okey ehem…ehem… chibi mulai kehabisan ide gyaaa!

Jadi di chapter ini chibi buat flashback waktu gaara ama naruto sekolah…

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan #bow

ENJOY THIS…

* * *

Summary : Neji adalah seorang direktur muda paling berbakat yang akan melakukan pertunangan dengan Gaara. Pemuda paling tampan dan pintar di Suna. Namun, Neji menemukan buku harian Gaara yang menyembunyikan rahasia terdalam Gaara dengan Naruto.

Pair : NaruGaa

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, yg ga suka jangan dibaca.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fic ini punya Chibi

* * *

Chapter 3

#School Life#

"Naruto, besok kau berulang tahun. Apa hadiah yang kau inginkan?" Kiba bertanya dengan antusias sampai menyediakan kertas dan pulpen

"Eto…hm… Aku rasa tidak ada yang benar-benar aku inginkan untuk saat ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Hu_um."

"Kau bilang untuk saat ini, artinya ada yang kau harapkan?" Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terdiampun ikut bicara

"Eh, iya juga ya?" Kiba setuju dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru

"Ya mungkin saja. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin."

_#Flashback#_

"_Hey, Naruto."_

"_Uhm?"_

"_Dia melihatmu lagi. Coba liat itu." Tunjuk Kiba pada Gaara yang memandang Naruto_

"_Eh, benarkah? Mana?" Naruto menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Kiba. Tanpa sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu._

"_Oh, tidak. Dia melihatku. Lebih baik aku segera pergi."_

"_Hey, tunggu." Naruto berusaha mengerjar Gaara "Ah…dia pergi."_

"_Kenapa kamu segitu ingin mendekatinya?"_

"_Entahlah Kiba. Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku harus mengejarnya." Jawaban itu membuat Kiba dan rekan-rekan se-teamnya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan heran._

_#End of Flasback#_

"To… Ruto… Naruto!"

"Ah… Gomen… Nani?"

"Kenapa kamu melamun terus daritadi? Apa kamu gak enak badan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kiba."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya sangat yakin." Naruto menjawab dengan senyum khas lima jari miliknya.

Malam Hari di Kediaman Sabaku

"Haaaah…" sudah sekian kali Gaara menghembuskan nafas sambil menatap bungkusan yang ada di tangannya. Dibuka kotak berbungkus kertas biru dengan pita orange itu. Diambil kalung berliontinkan batu permata biru yang indah seindah mata orang yang Gaara sayangi.

"Apa aku bisa memberikan hadiah ini? Arrrrgggghhh…" Gaara yang frustasi mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja. Hadiah ini aku pikirkan besok lagi saja."

Malam itu, Gaarapun memutuskan untuk tidur dengan berbagai pikiran menghantuinya dalam tidur.

Keesokan harinya di KHS

"Naruto! Terimalah hadiahku."

"Otanjoubi Omedetto Naruto-kun."

"Naruto aku berikan diriku untuk hadiah." Untuk yang satu ini membuat Naruto yang baru tiba di KHS sweetdrop

Begitulah suasana KHS saat Naruto yang berulang tahun memasuki Kelasnya.

Sementara itu, Gaara hanya bisa menggenggam erat bungkusan di tangannya. Walaupun dia sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah itu, tapi fansgirl Naruto membuat nyali Gaara menciut lagi dan hnya bisa membuat Gaara menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menghela nafas seperti itu?"

Gaara's POV

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menghela nafas seperti itu?"

Aku tersentak. Aku mengenali suara ini. Apa mungkin? Dengan perlahan ku tolehkan kepalaku kearah suara yang memanggilku.

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran kenapa kau tidak rishi dengan kebisingan dari wanita-wanita itu." Aku menjawab dengan nada sura dan ekspresi sedingin mungkin.

"Maaf. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan mereka. Apa kamu terganggu?"

"Sudah jelaskan!" aku langsung masuk ke dalam kelas selesai membentak Naruto.

"Waaa! Bodohnya aku! Harusnya yang aku ucapkan adalah kata-kata selamat bukan malah membentaknya seperti itu. Hebat Gaara, kau sudah membuang kesempatan emas di depan matamu. Lebih baik hadiah ini ku buang saja, aku juga tidak akan bisa menyerahkannya pada Naruto."

Normal POV

Gaarapun membuang kotak berisi kalung yang akan diberikan kepada Naruto tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya.

Tbc again

* * *

Hyaaaa akhirnya udah update sampe chapter 3

Minna-san mohon reviewnya yach.,.,.,

Berharap dapet ide dari reviewnya ini.,.,.


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm… ternyata membuat sebuah cerita itu susah-susah gampang…

Susahnya memikirkan bagaimana ide untuk yang selanjutnya, gampangnya karena sudah terbiasa menulis hehehe #autor sombong dilempar tomat

Yosh mumpung chibi masih semangat dan ide terus mengalir cekidot…

* * *

Summary : Neji adalah seorang direktur muda paling berbakat yang akan melakukan pertunangan dengan Gaara. Pemuda paling tampan dan pintar di Suna. Namun, Neji menemukan buku harian Gaara yang menyembunyikan rahasia terdalam Gaara dengan Naruto.

Pair : NaruGaa

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, yg ga suka jangan dibaca.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fic ini punya Chibi

Please Enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 4

Setelah membaca lebih dari separuh Diary milik Gaara, Neji memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Temari dan Kankuro tentang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Temari-nee ada yang mau aku tanyakan."

"Apa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kesehatan Gaara."

"Um…hm… Mungkin lebih pada kebahagiaan daripada kesehatan Gaa-chan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin aku tak sengaja menemukan diary milik Gaa-chan. Dan aku penasaran seperti apa isinya. Jadi aku putuskan membaca satu halaman saja."

"Apa?! Kenapa kamu lancang sekali Neji!? Apa kamu tidak pernah diajari sopan santun!?"

"Aku tau, aku salah temari-nee. Tapi rasa penasaranku telah menutupi rasa bersalahku. Dan setelah membacanya aku makin penasaran. Aku ingin tahu siapa pemuda bernama Uzu…"

"Aku tidak akan menjawab apa-apa jika pertanyaanmu berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang Gaara tulis dalam Diarynya."

"Tapi nee-san aku penasa…"

"Lebih baik kau memikirkan kesembuhan Gaara. Tidak usah memikirkan hal-hal yang lain lagi."

"Baiklah jika nee-san tidak ingin membantu. Biar aku mencari kebenaran itu sendiri." Nejipun segera keluar dari Rumah Sakit dengan ekspresi wajah yang campur aduk antara marah, penasaran, kecewa, dan sedih.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah bertemu dengan-_nya_, Neji." gumam Temari sembari melihat sosok Neji yang beranjak pergi

"Nee-san, aku sudah ke tempat-_nya_. Tapi sepertinya _dia_ tidak ingin bertemu denganku." Kankuro yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik tembok mengeluarkan suara kecil yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Temari.

"Begitukah? Semoga saja _dia_ tidak menyesali keputusannya ini."

"Aku benar-benar berharap _dia_ bisa berubah pikiran nee-san. Entah mengapa aku merasa dengan adanya _dia_, Gaara pasti bisa sembuh."

"Aku juga tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kita bisa berharap pada-_nya_, pada akhirnya keputusan tetap _dia_ yang ambil."

Kedua saudara itu hanya bisa tertunduk lesu dengan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepala mereka.

* * *

Selama 3 hari Neji terus mencari hingga wujudnya tidak lagi seperti Hyuuga Neji sang direktur perusahaan Hyuuga Corp, melainkan seperti seorang pegawai yang terkena PHK. Melihat kekacauan yang dialami Neji, Kankuropun berusaha menyelediki apa yang terjadi pada calon adik iparnya itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Neji?" Kankuro agak kaget melihat kondisi apartemen Neji yang biasanya selalu rapi dan bersih menjadi berantakan dan kotor.

"Aku mencari Uzumaki Naruto. Apa kau mengenalnya Kankuro-nii?"

"…!"

"Kau dan Temari-nee pasti kenal tapi entah mengapa kalian tutup mulut. Apa ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Uzumaki dan Gaara yang tidak boleh aku ketahui? Apa aku sudah dianggap sebagai orang asing sehingga ada rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh **tuna****ngan** Gaara?"

"Darimana kau mengenal nama itu?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu?! Kau dan Temari-nee saja tidak ingin aku mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangnya kan?!"

"…" Kankuro diam seribu bahasa. Dalam otaknya dia tak ingin Neji mengetahui tentang Uzumaki Naruto. Namun hati kecilnya ingin mereka semua mendapatkan apa yang sudah seharusnya mereka dapatkan. Dengan helaan nafas panjang akhirnya Kankuro memutuskan untuk menceritakan semua tentang Uzumaki Naruto pada Neji.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan mental, Neji?"

"…?! Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menceritakan semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui. Namun sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau sudah mengetahui kebenaran tentang Gaara dan Naruto?"

"…!" menunduk dan terdiam. Sejenak Neji seakan sedang bergelut dengan pikiran dan hatinya "Jika memang bersama dengan Naruto bisa membuat Gaa-chan sembuh, aku tak keberatan merelakannya."

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama aku akan menceritakan awal mula pertemuan Gaara dengan Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

_#Flashback#_

Bandara Suna

"Gaara, apa kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin, Nee-san. Lagipula disana ada Kankuro-nii. Aku yakin aku pasti baik-baik saja. Aku juga ingin ganti suasana agar semangat belajarku tidak hilang."

"Baiklah. Aku tahu kau itu keras kepala, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu atau kau merasa tidak enak badan, segera beritahu aku atau Kankuro."

"Iya, Temari-nee. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"_Perhatian kepada penumpang pesawat SUNOHA dengan nomer penerbangan 3342 tujuan Konoha diharap segera naik ke pesawat. Sekali lagi…"_

"Temari-nee, aku harus segera naik pesawat. Ittekimasu."

"Itterasai. Baik-baik disana, Gaara."

"Aku tahu."

Gaara yang sedari kecil sudah sakit-sakitan dan bolak-balik masuk Rumah Sakit memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah ke Negara tetangga, Konoha. Di Konoha ada Kankuro, kakak kedua Gaara, yang telah lebih dulu memulai sekolahnya di Konoha High Shcool sehingga Temari tidak akan terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi Gaara.

* * *

Setelah 2 hari mengurus segala macam formulir pindahnya, hari ini Gaara akan menjalani awal belajarnya di KHS.

"Gaara, kau sudah tahu dimana kelasmu?"

"Sudah, Kankuro-nii."

"Oke. Kalau begitu, masuklah agar kau tidak terlambat di hari pertamamu. Aku akan ada di kelas XI III jika kau butuh bantuanku." Gaara hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan segera bernajak dari tempatnya menuju kelas X IV. Namun ketika melawati lapangan basket, dia dikejutkan oleh teriakan dan sorak-sorak siswi KHS.

"Naruto!"

"Kyaa… Ganbatte ne Naruto-kun."

"Naruto lihat kemari!"

"Naruto-sama. Menikahlah denganku." berbagai teriakan itu hanya disambut senyuman oleh yang bersangkutan hingga membuat siswi-siswi itu pingsan seketika.

"Naruto itu perfect banget yah?" kata Sakura

"Perfect? Apa yang kau katakan, Sakura? Naruto itu hanya perfect jika menjadi suamiku. Rambut pirangnya, mata yang sebiru langit dan kulit tannya yang begitu eksotis, ah…" timpal Ino

"Apa katamu? Naruto itu lebih pantas bersamaku!"

"Apanya yang pantas jidat lebar?!"

"Lebih pantas aku dibanding kau piggy."

"Apa!"

Oke mari kita tinggalkan kedua sosok gak jelas #dikeroyok fans SakuIno#. Ehem…mari kita kembali pada Gaara yang mendengarkan pembicaraan dua gadis tadi. Gaarapun mencari sosok yang dielu-elukan para siswi itu, dan ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Naruto.

Deg…

"Apa ini?" tanya Gaara dalam hati. "Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak kencang?" dilihatnya kembali sosok Naruto yang tengah bermain basket dengan teman-temannya.

"Naruto, oper ke kiba. Kiba shot 3 point." terdengar perintah dari Ketua Tim Basket, Shikamaru

"Tak akan ku biarkan kalian menyetak angka lebih dari ini. Otto kepung Kiba dan bedebah Naruto."

"Osh!"

"Kau pikir dengan mengepungku dan Naruto bisa menghentikan kami menyetak angka? Apa kau lupa? Kami masih punya Shikamaru."

"Sial! Cepat halangi bedebah itu!"

"Heh, kalian benar-benar mudah masuk perangkap. Naruto!"

"Yosh! Hup!"

Duk…duk…syuut…clang…Prrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiitttttttttt… 

"Yosha! Kita menang!"

"3 pointmu makin akurat, Naruto." puji Kiba

"Hehehe…"

"_By the way_, siswa disana memperhatikanmu daritadi." Ucap Shikamaru

"Mana?"

"Itu disana yang berambut merah."

"Eh? Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Apa dia siswa baru?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kenapa dia baru pindah sekarang?" tanya Kiba

"Coba saja kita tanyakan padanya?" usul Naruto dengan mata berbinar

"Apa maksudmu? Kamu saja yang tanya. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan **LELAKI**. Ayo, Kiba."

"Eh, tunggu dulu, Shikamaru. Aku penasaran dengan siswa itu. Hey, Shikamaru." Naruto hanya menatap kedua sosok yang semakin menjauh itu dengan heran

"Kenapa sih dengan mereka? Memangnya kenapa kalau lelaki? Toh, dia manis begitu. Ah, lupakan. Lebih baik aku menyapanya saja. Hey, apa kamu murid baru disini? Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa namamu?"

"…"

"Hoy… Halo…Apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Gaara.

"…!" Gaara yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung pergi ke dalam kelas tanpa menggubris panggilan Naruto.

* * *

Gaara's POV

"Haah…" aku menghela nafas ketika mendengar keributan yang diciptakan oleh fans-fans Naruto.

"Maaf ya? Mereka tidak bisa diam sejenak? Apa kamu sangat terganggu?" aku menoleh kearah suara yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu

"Walau tidak aku katakan, kamu pasti sudah tahu aku terganggu atau tidak kan?" jawabku sinis

"Hehehe…"

"Jika kamu punya waktu kenapa tidak kau suruh diam saja fansgirl-mu itu?"

"Akan ku coba." Aku melihat Naruto berusaha menenangkan para fans-nya

Normal POV

Setelah beberapa bulan berada di KHS, membuat Gaara semakin tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada Naruto. Kankuro yang setiap hari mengawasinya, akhirnya sadar apa yang sedang terjadi pada adik kecilnya itu. Dia tidak melarang adiknya untuk jatuh cinta. Bahkan tidak jarang Kankuro justru membantu Gaara PDKT dengan Naruto. Walaupun, hasil yang didapatkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Kankuro memutuskan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan percintaan Gaara setelah melihat Gaara tidak memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang sudah disiapkannya kepada Naruto dan justru membuangnya.

_#End of Flashback#_

"Gaara dan Naruto sekelas hingga kelulusaan. Walaupun sekelas, mereka terkesan jauh karena Naruto selalu dikerubungi oleh fans-fansnya. Jadi dari awal masuk ke KHS hingga kelulusan, Gaara hanya sempat beberapa kali berbicara dengan Naruto. Itupun hanya sebatas pelajaran atau tegur sapa saja. Hal yang terakhir kali terjadi adalah ketika ultah Naruto. Ini adalah hadiah yang tidak Gaara berikan pada Naruto tapi, justru dibuangnya. Karena aku tahu bahwa ini suatu saat akan diperlukan, akupun menyimpannya." kata Kankuro sembari menyerahkan kotak biru dengan pita orange yang sudah kumal kepada Neji.

"Lalu dimana Naruto berada sekarang?" tanya Neji sambil membuka kado tersebut

"Dari yang aku dengar, setelah lulus Naruto pergi ke tempat saudaranya di daerah Otto. Makanya, mereka komunikasi diantara mereka terputus begitu saja. Aku tahu kalau mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain. Tapi, mereka berdua terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya masing-masing. Sekarang Naruto tinggal di sebuah apartemen di _Konoha Park Resident_ lantai 7 kamar 305. Kemarin aku sudah mencoba untuk menemuinya, tapi dia tidak mau bertemu denganku."

"Jadi waktu Temari-nee bilang kau sedang ada urusan, sebenarnya kau pergi ke apartemennya?" tanya Neji sambil menggenggam erat kalung dengan liontin permata biru itu

"Iya."

"Ck. Jadi selama ini, Gaara tidak mencintaiku? Lalu kenapa dia menerima ajakanku untuk bertunangan?"

"Sebenarnya, Gaara hanya berusaha melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Saat dia menerima kabar bahwa Naruto akan menikah, Gaara depresi. Di saat seperti itu kau datang membawakan kebahagiaan lain untuknya. Aku yakin dia menyayangimu walau bukan sebagai kekasih, mungkin lebih seperti penyalamat hatinya."

"Cih… Jadi aku hanya pelampiasan saja?"

"Bukan begitu. Gaara tidak mungkin menjadikanmu pelampiasan. Dia hanya menopangkan hatinya yang hancur padamu. Dia berusaha memulihkan hatinya untuk mencintaimu. Kalau dia tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin dia mau menerima ajakanmu untuk bertunangan?"

Sejenak suasana hening menyelimuti apartemen Neji.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untukku menghalangi cinta mereka kan?" kata Neji memecah keheningan

"Maksudmu?" Kankuro binggung dengan pernyataan Neji. Dia melihat Neji merapikan kembali bungkusan kado itu.

"Aku akan menemuinya."

Thebheche...

* * *

Yosh…akhirnya selesei juga nulis chapter ini…

Makasi banget buat yang udah ngereview ffn chibi #bow

Chibi udah berhasil buat chapter panjang yeeyy #digampar...

Chibi jadi semangat untuk ngelanjutin nulis crita ini…

Maka dari itu, chibi minta reviewnya lagi ya, Minna-san…


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya bisa juga update chapter ini…

Maaf chibi baru bisa update 'coz chibi harus kuliah…

Jadi maaf kalau updatenya terlalu lama #bow

Ada yang bilang alur cerita chibi cepet. Benernya itu karena chibi lagi kehabisan ide a.k.a malesisasi #ditendang…

Jadi chibi buat chapter ini sebagai permintaan maaf chibi…

* * *

Pair : NaruGaa

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, yg ga suka jangan dibaca.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fic ini punya Chibi

Cekidhot…

* * *

Chapter 5

Nejipun bergegas menuju sebuah apartemen mewah yang merupakan tempat tinggal Naruto. Di wajahnya terukir kecemasan akan kebenaran keputusan yang diambilnya namun hatinya meyakinkan bahwa ini yang terbaik. Dia sayang Gaara, maka dia akan bahagia jika Gaara bisa bahagia.

Ting…tong… Degup jantung Neji semakin kencang setelah menekan bel di apartemen Naruto. (kaya' mau ketemu sapa aja Neji pake malu-malu #dikeroyok fans Neji)

"Ya, siapa?" keluarlah lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Halo, apa benar kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Iya, kamu siapa? Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Neji, tunangan Gaara."

"…" seakan melihat sesosok makhluk lain, mimik wajah Naruto langsung berubah menjadi keruh

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada suara yang dingin

"Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku masuk? Atau sekedar menawarkan teh mungkin." Jawab Neji berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Silahkan." Memasuki apartemen yang terbilang sederhana walau dari luar Nampak megah. Berbagai tumpukan buku dan majalah berceceran di lantai.

"Apa kau seorang penulis?" tanya Neji setelah menduduki sofa di ruang tamu

"Bukan, itu hanya hobby sampingan saja. Lalu apa keperluanmu?" Sembari meletakkan dua gelas orange juice

"Aku pikir kau sudah mengerti bahwa Gaara sedang melakukan operasi dan perawatan di Rumah Sakit Konoha."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku ingin kau pergi sekali saja untuk menjenguknya. Siapa tahu itu dapat mempercepat kesembuhannya."

"Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Aku sangat sibuk sekarang, apalagi kantorku sedang ada proyek baru."

"Tidak akan lama. Lima ah tidak satu menit saja. Aku harap kamu bisa meluangkan waktumu satu menit saja untuk menjenguk Gaara."

"Apa yang kaum harapkan setelah aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Mungkin kebahagiaan yang bisa menyembuhkannya." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Neji tanpa bisa dikendalikan

"Maksudmu? Bukankah dia sudah memilikimu sebagai tunangannya? Lalu kenapa dia bisa bahagia bila bertemu denganku?"

"Awalnya aku juga tidak mengerti tapi kenyataannya Gaara masih menyukaimu, Naruto. Lebih tepatnya dia mencentaimu."

"Omong kosong!" Naruto berdiri dengan tatapan tajam menusuk kepada Neji

"Itu benar."

"Apa yang kau tahu?! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan. Apa kamu sebagai tunangannya tidak sadar dengan kau ucapkan?"

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Karena Gaara sudah menuliskan semuanya dengan rinci di buku ini." Menyerahkan diary Gaara pada Naruto

"Sudah cukup. Kau tid…" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, ada seseorang yang datang ke apartemen Naruto

"Dobe." Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto segera membukakan pintu

"Teme?! Bukankah jadwal pesawatmu baru besok? Kenapa kau ada disini sekarang?"

"Hn. Biarkan aku masuk dulu, dobe."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kedatanganmu? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu di bandara?"

"Kau berisik, Dobe." Pada saat melewati ruang tamu, Ia melihat orang lain selain dirinya dan Naruto. "Kau sedang ada tamu? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" menghampiri Neji "Hai, perkenalkan aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh iya, aku Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji. Maaf kalau boleh tahu kau ada hubungan apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Neji dengan pandangan menyidik.

Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda tampan dengan kulit putih, hampir seputih dan semulus kulit Gaara. Berambut raven dengan bentuk melawan arah gravitasi namun tampak lembut itu, terlihat akrab dengan Naruto. Jangan sampai kemungkinan terburuk yang ia bayangkan menjadi kenyataaan. Kenyataan bahwa Naruto telah memiliki pasangan.

"Ah, aku adal…"

"Dia kekasihku. Kami sudah setahun berpacaran dan minggu depan berencana untuk melangsungkan pernikahan." Celetuk Naruto

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu hanya memberikan deadglare terbaiknya sedangkan Naruto tampak acuh. Lain dengan Neji, dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa dia amat syok dengan kenyataan yang sedang dihadapinya

"Kami-sama, kenapa kau biarkan ini semua terjadi pada Gaara? Apa kau belum puas memberikan Gaara kesengsaraan? Setelah kau hamper merebut nyawanya sekarang kau pun akan mengambil kebahagiaannya? Betpa kau kejam Kami-sama…" ungkap Neji dalam Hati

"Hyuuga-san, kau tidak apa? Mukamu tampak pucat. Hari sudah hamper malam bagaimana kalau kau menginap disini saja?"

"TEME!"

"Diam kau, Dobe!"

"…!" tersentak Naruto melihat kilatan amarah pada pupil Sasuke

"Mungkin lebih baik aku pulang saja, Uchiha-san. Aku tidak ingin kehadiranku disini menganggu kalian berdua."

"Jangan begitu, kau tid…"

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar. Akan lebih baik lagi jika kau cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari sini."

"Naruto!"

"Huh!" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh menuju lantai dua

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hyuuga-san."

"Tidak apa. Aku yang salah jadi aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Oh ya, tolong panggil aku dengan Neji saja."

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga harus memanggilku Sasuke saja."

"Setuju. Kalau begitu aku undur diri dulu. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam. Hati-hati dijalan."

Nejipun pulang dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Naruto sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang tampan dan baik.

"Hm… Tak kusangka ada orang sepertinya. Dia lebih tenang dibandingkan dengan sikap Naruto yang gampang marah. Dia terlihat begitu mempesona dengan senyum tipis saat mengantar Neji keluar. Tunggu dulu!? Mempesona?! Apa yang sedang ku pikirkan?! Aaarrrrggghhh! Lebih baik aku segera bergegas." Gerutu Neji sambil mengarahkan mobilnya kembali ke RS Konoha

Sementara itu di apartemen Naruto

"Apa-apaan itu tadi, Dobe?!"

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto santai sembari berkonsentrasi pada layar laptonya

"APA KAU BILANG?! Bukankah kau sudah keterlaluan tadi? Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja? Kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti itu? Kau tidak seperti Naruto yang ku kenal! Malam ini aku akan langsung pulang. Aku tidak ingin serumah dengan orang yang hanya terbawa emosi saja."

"Hei, hei… Jangan begitu, Sasuke. Aku hanya tidak ingin tenggelam dalam masa lalu lagi saperti saat itu. Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku sudah menjadi penghuni rumah sakit jiwa sekarang." Kata Naruto berusaha mencegah Sasuke untuk pergi dari apartemennya.

"Tetap saja kau keterlaluan!"

"Kau mau kemana? Buakankah kau baru datang?"

"Kemana saja! Asal tidak bersamamu. Renungkan semua kata-katamu tadi atau kau akan menyesal, Naruto."

_BRRRAAAKKK…!_

Suara bantingan pintu itu seakan menjadi teguran atas tindakan yang telah dilakukannya tadi. Namun, setiap kali ada hal yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, terutama Gaara, entah mengapa emosinya semakin meluap tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

"Sial! Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?!" Naruto frustasi dan melempar segala macam benda yang ada di dekatnya

_BRUUK_

Diliriknya buku yang baru saja dijatuhkan. Diary Gaara. Buku yang menjelaskan semua masa lalunya pada Neji, tunangannya.

"Kenapa kau menulis ini semua? Kenapa, Gaara?" tetes air matanya membuat rangkaian ingatan masa lalu terputar bagaikan kaset film di kepalanya

* * *

_#Flashback#_

"Hay, Naruto. Besok hari terakhir kita ujian, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Kiba sepulang sekolah

"Aku dengar kau dapat beasiswa untuk sekolah ke luar negeri?" celetuk Shikamaru

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu?"

"Ya, tapi masih ada perasaan yang mengganjal. Mungkin saja aku bisa pergi namun mungkin juga tidak." Kiba dan Shikamaru saling bertatapan

"Ah, aku pergi dulu ada urusan yang harus ku urus."

"Oke."

Naruto's POV

Aku sudah beberapa bulan ini memikirkannya. Awalnya aku piker hanya kebetulan saja, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa tak bisa melepaskannya dari ingatanku. Kalian tahu maksudku kan? Ya benar, aku, seorang Uzumaki Naruto, telah jatuh hati pada seorang pemuda. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara. Dan hari ini aku berencana untuk mengatakan padanya.

"Ah, rasanya detak jantungku terdengar sampai keluar. Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini?"

Aku berniat untuk mencegatnya keluar dari kelas dan mengajaknya ke kafe Byru di tengah taman konoha. Ketika aku melihat sosoknya, segera aku mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggil namanya, namun…

"Hentikan itu. Kau selalu saja jahil padaku!" bentak Gaara dengan wajah cemberut dan merah

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Tak perlu kau tutupi lagi. Aku sudah tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

Siapa pemuda yang bersama Gaara itu? Kenapa mereka akrab sekali? Baru pertama kali ini, aku melihat raut muka Gaara yang memerah dan cemberut. Dia kelihatan puluhan kali bahkan ribuan kali lebih imut dibandingkan saat bersama denganku. Semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk di dalam pikiranku. Tiba-tiba suara Gaara menyadarkanku

"Eh? Ah…Ti…Tidak…Aku tidak…" wajah Gaara seketika memerah dan Gaara langsung memeluk pemuda itu.

Kejadian di depan mataku, membuat hatiku hancur dan mengetahui bahwa Gaara tidak menyukaiku namun menyukainya.

"Cukup. Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini."

Normal POV

"Kau suka naruto kan?" bisik Kankuro di telinga Gaara

"Hentikan itu. Kau selalu saja jahil padaku!" bentak Gaara dengan wajah cemberut dan merah

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Tak perlu kau tutupi lagi. Aku sudah tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Eh? Ah…Ti…Tidak…Aku tidak…" wajah Gaara seketika memerah dan Gaara langsung memeluk Kankuro, "Kau tahu darimana?" bisiknya

"Hahaha… Kau memang adikku yang paling manis dan imut." Kata Kankuro sembari menyubit pipi Gaara yang memerah

"Nii-san!"

"Iya…iyaa…Aku tahu dari gelagatmu."

"Eh? Apa sebegitu kelihatan kalau aku menyukainya?"

"Yah, mungkin ditambah dengan sedikit insting seorang kakak." Katanya sambil melirik kea rah Gaara

"Nii-san!?" tangan Gaara ikut beraksi menyubit pinggang Kankuro

"Oke, sudah cukup. Ayo kita pulang."

"Baiklah, sekalian nanti mampir dulu."

"Kemana?"

"Supermarket."

"Oke."

"Hari ini giliranmu memasak, Onii-chan."

"Iya, hari in… Eh?! Tunggu dulu, Gaara! Bukannya sekarang giliran…" saat menoleh ke arah samping, Kankuro tidak melihat sosok Gaara lagi.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!"

Percakapan kedua saudara sedarah itu tidak diketahui secara utuh oleh Naruto. Dia hanya mengetahui kalau Gaara lebih bisa berekspresi ketika di dekat pemuda yang pada kenyataannya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Saat perjalanan pulang, tanpa sengaja Gaara melihat Naruto sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih dan berambut Raven.

"Na…Naru…To? Tidak!? Ini tidak benar kan? Kenapa? Kenapa kau berpelukan mesra seperti itu?" tetes air mata mulai mengalir dengan lembut di pipi Gaara

"Gaara, kenapa kau tidak menun… Hey, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Kankuro yang baru saja bisa menyusul Gaara, tersentak melihat adegan di depannya

Perlukah author jelaskan di sini? (#author kurang kerjaan dilempar). Baiklah, adegan yang dilihat oleh Gaara dan Kankuro adalah Naruto yang sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putin dan berambut raven. Naruto begitu erat memeluknya dan si Raven hanya mengelus-elus punggung Naruto seolah menyalurkan rasa kasih sayangnya ke tubuh Naruto.

"Sudah, Gaara. Kita pulang saja. Masih banyak orang yang bisa mencintaimu juga kau cintai. Sekarang lupakan saja bocah kuning itu."

"…" Gaara hanya mengangguk sembari sesunggukan

_#End of Flashback#_

* * *

Rumah Sakit Konoha

Neji tampak terburu-buru dengan langkahnya, seolah jika ia melambat maka ia akan kehilangan Gaara. Hari ini, Gaara sudah selesai di operasi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara, Tsunade-sensei?" tanya Temari

"Operasinya berjalan lancar, tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Seakan-akan Gaara enggan untuk terbangun. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik, sekarang kita serahkan semua pada Gaara. Pada keinginannya untuk hidup."

Temari hanya mampu menutup mulut dan bercucuran air mata mendengar penjelasan dari Dokter Tsunade. Ia tak sanggup menahan betapa adik kecilnya sangat menderita.

Sementara itu di lorong…

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kankuro was-was

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah membujuknya, tapi dia malah emosi dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera menikah."

"Apa?! Itu tidak benar kan? Bagaimana semua jadi seperti ini?!"

"…" Nejipun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku berharap dia mau datang. Oh ya, operasi Gaara berjalan lancar."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." Mendengar kabar itu seoalah Neji bisa melonggarkan satu urat kegelisahaannya

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Gaara seolah tak ingin bangun dari tidurnya. Aku takut Gaara memilih untuk…"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kankuro-nii! Gaara kuat. Gaara pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Aku yang akan memastikan dia kembali dan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya dia dapatkan."

Kankuro takjub dengan perkataan Neji. Seolah dia ditampar dan disadarkan bahwa tugasnya sebagai kakak belum selelsai sampai di sini. Kankuro memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto ke sisi Gaara dengan atau tanpa kekerasan.

_To Be Continue…_

* * *

Seleseee…

Maaf minna-san kalau di chapter ini agak sedikit amburadul… #plakk

Chibi sendiri masih bingung bagaimana ending yang harus chibi buat…#disabakyuu

Walau begitu chibi harapkan reviewnya…

#bow..


	6. Chapter 6

Arigatou minna…

Berkat kalian, chibi bisa menulis hingga chapter ini #sesunggukan

Untuk selanjutnya mohon bantuannya lagi…

* * *

Pair : NaruGaa

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, yg ga suka jangan dibaca.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fic ini punya Chibi

* * *

Chapter 6

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Temari

"Aku mau mencari kebenaran cinta." Jawab Kankuro santai sembari mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya

"Hah? Jangan bialng kau mau pergi ke rumahnya lagi?"

"Kesungguhan hati Neji sudah menyadarkanku. Kewajibanku sebagai kakak belum sepenuhnya terlaksana."

"Apa maksudmu?! Apa kamu lupa atau memang pura-pura lupa? Dialah yang menyebabkan Gaara seperti ini?! Dia yang sudah…" seakan tak sanggup untuk berkata, Temari hanya bisa menangis

"Nee-san, aku tahu kau marah. Akupun demikian. Tapi tak inginkah kau melihat Gaara memperoleh kebahagiannya? Cintanya? Harapan hidupnya?" terdiam seolah semua kata-kata Kankuro adalah seribu jarum di lidahnya

"Aku janji, kita semua akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Hari semakin menjelang sore, namun sosok pemuda dengan tato di wajahnya nampak tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Dia memacu mobilnya menuju _Konoha Park Resident_, tempat dimana Naruto berada.

Ting…tong…

"Iya sebentar." Sasuke segera menuju pintu, "Siapa ya?"

"Maaf, apa benar ini kediaman, Uzumaki Naruto?" heran melihat Sasuke yang membukakan pintu

"Iya. Kamu siapa? Ada perlu apa dengan Naruto?"

"Aku kakak Gaara." Seakan mengerti Sasukepun mempersilahkan Kankuro masuk kedalam agar bisa lebih leluasa untuk mengobrol

"Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Iya aku sudah tahu tentangmu dari Neji."

"Oh begitu. Lalu ada perlu apa kakak Gaara kemari?"

"Panggil aku Kankuro saja."

"Oke. Jadi apa keperluan Kankuro-nii?"

"Kau mungkin sudah mendengarnya dari Neji. Aku berencana mengajak Naruto ke rumah sakit menjenguk Gaara. Sekarang ini Gaara sedang berjuang untuk kembali hidup. Aku mempunyai pikiran bahwa dia akan cepat sembuh kalau Naruto ada disisinya." Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke menjadi murung

"Aku tahu kau adalah tunangan Naruto. Tapi aku mohon padamu untuk meminjamkan Naruto sehari saja. Aku tidak akan meminta lebih dari ini." Ujar Kankuro sembari berlutut di hadapan Sasuke

"Bangunlah, Kankuro-nii. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tidak yakin Naruto berkeinginan untuk pergi ke sana."

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membawa Naruto ke sana? Aku mohon."

"Aku ingin membantu tapi…" belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, terdengar suara Naruto dari arah pintu

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Naruto. Kau pulang cepat hari ini. Bagaimana proyekmu?"

"Kurang beberapa bagian lagi. Sepatu siapa ini? Apa ada tamu?"

"Eh, ah iya. Itu tadi ada tamu mencarimu."

"Oh iya? Siapa?"

"Masuklah dulu." Narutopun mengikuti Sasuke masuk ruang tamu

"Hay, Naruto. Lama tak jumpa."

"Kau?! Mau apa kau kemari!?" bentak Naruto penuh emosi

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu lalu kita makan bersama. Setelah itu, kita bicarakan semua ini baik-baik."

"Aku tidak sudi. Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke? Apa kau ingin aku menjadi murka lagi?"

"Naruto, apa kau sudah lupa janjimu kemarin? Jika kau masih ingat lebih baik kau turuti kata-kataku. SEKARANG!" kata Sasuke dengan penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya

"…" tidak sanggup membantah Narutopun segera menuju kamar mandi

"Dan kau, Kankuro-nii, aku harap kau bisa membantuku menyiapkan makan malam. Aku juga ingin kau maklum dengan sifat Naruto."

"Baiklah. Tak masalah buatku."

* * *

Setelah selesai makan, mereka bertiga menuju ruang tamu.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Bukankah sudah berkali-kali aku katakan, aku tak ingin pergi ke tempat Gaara." Ujar Naruto membuaka percakapan malam itu

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku perlu tahu apa alasan yang membuatmu enggan menemui Gaara. Bukankah dulu kau menyukai Gaara?"

"..!" kaget Narutopun terbalut emosi, "Apa yang kau tahu?! Bukankah kau yang sudah mengambil Gaara dariku? Bahkan sebelum aku sempat mendapatkannya." Mimik Naruto berubah menjadi sendu

"Apa maksudmu? Aku merebut Gaara? Apa kau sudah gila? Aku ini **Kakak** Gaara!" bentak Kankuro tak kalah emosi dengan Naruto

"Apa?! Tapi waktu itu aku melihat kau berpelukan dengan Gaara. Lalu..lalu ekspresi Gaara berubah menjadi lembut ketika bersamamu…"

"Itu karena Gaara tak pandai menyampaikan perasaannya kepada orang lain. Jelas saja ekspresinya berubah ketika dia bersamaku yang notabenya **Kakak Kandung**nya sendiri! Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saat itu."

_#Flashback#_

_Kankuro's POV _

"_Kau suka naruto kan?" bisikku di telinga Gaara_

"_Hentikan itu. Kau selalu saja jahil padaku!" bentak Gaara dengan wajah cemberut dan merah_

"_Sudahlah, Gaara. Tak perlu kau tutupi lagi. Aku sudah tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."_

"_Eh? Ah…Ti…Tidak…Aku tidak…" wajah Gaara seketika memerah dan Gaara langsung memelukku, "Kau tahu darimana?" bisiknya_

"_Hahaha… Kau memang adikku yang paling manis dan imut." Kataku sembari menyubit pipi Gaara yang memerah_

"_Nii-san!"_

"_Iya…iyaa…Aku tahu dari gelagatmu."_

"_Eh? Apa sebegitu kelihatan kalau aku menyukainya?"_

"_Yah, mungkin ditambah dengan sedikit insting seorang kakak." Kataku sambil melirik ke arah Gaara_

"_Nii-san!?" tangan Gaara ikut beraksi menyubit pinggangku_

"_Oke, sudah cukup. Ayo kita pulang."_

"_Baiklah, sekalian nanti mampir dulu."_

"_Kemana?"_

"_Supermarket."_

"_Oke."_

"_Hari ini giliranmu memasak, Onii-chan."_

"_Iya, hari in… Eh?! Tunggu dulu, Gaara! Bukannya sekarang giliran…" saat menoleh ke arah samping, aku tidak melihat sosok Gaara lagi. _

"_Hey! Tunggu aku!"_

_#End of Flashback#_

"Saat perjalanan pulang, tanpa sengaja Gaara melihatmu sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke. Gaara syock dan langsung memutuskan untuk melupakanmu. Walau aku yakin dia masih amat sangat menyayangimu."

"Bohong?! Ini semua bohong kan? Ini tidak benar kan? Sasuke katakana padaku bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Ini semua tidak nyata!?" pintanya pada Sasuke

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Ini semua nyata. Kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan ini."

"Kenapa? Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini."

"Apa kau ingat kotak ini, Naruto?" sembari menyerahkan kotak biru dengan pita orange pada Naruto

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah." Naruto membuka kotak itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat isi dari kotak itu

"Ini…"

"Itu adalah hadiah yang tidak sempat Gaara berikan padamu tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Apa ini, Naruto?"

"Kau ingat kalung warisan dari keluargaku yang hilang waktu aku bermain basket? Inilah kalung itu."

"Apa? Ya Tuhan. Jadi selama ini kalung itu ada bersama Gaara?"

"sebelum itu, aku juga ingin menanyakan apa yang kau lakukan dengannya dulu? Kalau memang kau menyukai Gaara, mengapa kau bermesraan dengannya di depan Gaara?"

"Itu sebenarnya…"

"Biar aku yang menceritakannya, Sasuke."

_#Flashback#_

_Naruto's POV_

"_Cukup. Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini." Tak kuat melihat kejadian selanjutnya, kuputuskan untuk pulang ke rumah_

"_Dobe."_

"_Teme?! Sedang apa kau di sini?" aku kaget bertemu dengan Sasuke saat perjalanan ke rumah_

"_Menjemputmu memang apa lagi?" melihat raut kesedihan Naruto "Ada apa? Kau menangis?"_

"_Ap… Aku tidak menangis."_

"_Sudahlah, Dobe. Kau pikir aku baru mengenalmu hari ini?"_

"…" _Narutopun memeluk Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan air mata_

"_Hey…Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku."_

"_Orang yang aku cintai sudah memiliki orang lain, Teme. Aku patah hati bahkan sebelum aku sempat untuk mengatakannya." Jelas Naruto sambil menangis_

"_Sudahlah. Anggap saja ini ujian untukmu. Lagipula kau masih memilikiku disini kan?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap punggung Naruto_

"_Terima kasih, Teme."_

"_Iya. Lebih baik kita segera pulang sebelum teman-temanmu melihat keadaanmu yang kacau seperti ini."_

"_Baiklah."_

_#End of Flashback#_

"Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Otto. Dan baru beberapa bulan yang lalu aku kembali lagi ke konoha."

Hening seketika merasuki seluruh ruang apartemen itu. Kini jelas sudah kesalah pahaman diantara mereka.

"Lebih baik kau pergi mengunjungi Gaara, Naruto." Sasuke yang mulai angkat bicara membuat Naruto dan Kankuro kaget

"Tapi Teme, aku…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Dobe. Kau sudah berjanji padaku."

"Baiklah."

"Jadi, kau akan menjenguk Gaara kan? Kau benar-benar akan mengunjungi Gaara di rumah sakit kan? Kau tidak bohong?"

"Tapi aku belum bisa memastikan hari apa aku ke sana."

"Tak apa. Itu saja sudah bisa membuat hatiku sedikit tenang. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke depan. Naruto lebih baik kau istirahat dulu saja."

"Ya."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto pergi menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Di sana Naruto melihat gaara yang bertambah pucat dan kurus dengan segala macam peralatan medis menempel pada tubuhnya. Hati Narutopun terenyuh melihat keadaan gaara yang seperti itu, tak terasa air matanya menetes.

"Gaara, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang terlalu takut untuk mengakui bahwa aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku yang telah banyak membuatmu menderita. Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji mulai sekarang kita bisa berteman lagi, jadi tolong buka matamu." Ucap Naruto dengan memegang tangan Gaara

Di pintu depan terlihat Neji yang memperhatikan tingkah laku Naruto

"Kau mempunyai orang yang begitu mencintaimu selama ini, Gaara. Bukalah matamu. Tidakkah kau ingin membalas cintanya? Gaara…"

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja." Ucap Temari

"Iya, karena apa yang dia inginkan sudah ada di hadapannya." Sambung Kankuro

"Iya." Walaupun Neji tersenyum hatinya masih tidak rela untuk melepaskan tunangannya itu ke orang lain

Apalah daya seorang Neji, bila sang kekasih bisa bahagia dengan orang lain maka iapun akan berusaha untuk bahagia juga.

"Naruto."

"Oh, Neji. Ada apa?" sembari mengusap air matanya

"Untuk ke depannya aku percayakan Gaara kepadamu. Aku yakin dia akan lebih bahagia jika berada di sampingmu, Naruto."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Neji? Aku yang harusnya bicara itu padamu. Sebagai tunangannya, kamu harus bisa membuatnya bahagia."

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Sebagai tunangannya aku tahu kalau Gaara lebih bahagia bersamamu."

"Omong kosong. Kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku juga sudah punya tunangan?"

"…"

"Aku tidak mungkin menduakan cinta Sasuke, Neji. Kau juga harusnya mengerti bagaimana rasanya jika tunangan kita bersama orang lain."

"Sekarang aku tanya dan kau harus jawab dengan jujur. Apa kau menyukai Gaara?"

"Itu masa laluku. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi milik Sasuke."

"Tapi kau mungkin masih memiliki rasa sayang itu? Benarkan? Sebenarnya kau masih menyayangi Gaara kan?"

"Diam kau, Neji! Apa yang kau tahu? Aku sudah punya Sasuke."

"Siapa miliki siapa, Naruto? Ikut aku." tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan membawa mereka ke ruang tunggu

"Apa yang kau maksud aku adalah milikmu?"

"…"

"Apa maksudnya ini, Sasuke?"

"Aku adalah sepupu Naruto. Aku disini mempunyai tugas untuk mengawasi Naruto. Aku bukan miliknya apalagi tunangannya."

"Jadi?"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi. Yang penting adalah bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkan Gaara, bukan hal tidak penting seperti ini." Narutopun kembali ke kamar Gaara dirawat

"Tung…Tunggu dulu, Naruto! Naruto!" Neji ikut mengejar Naruto

"Haaaahhh… Dasar keras kepala."

* * *

Suasana malam itu semakin buruk. Pasalnya kesehatan Gaara tiba-tiba saja memburuk. layar monitor di samping Gaara memperlihatkan bahwa Gaara sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

"GAAAARAAAA! Gaara aku mohon buka matamu! Kau bercanda kan? Kau harus sembuh Gaara!" ujar Naruto dengan panik dan menggenggam erat tangan Gaara yang mulai mendingin

"Gaara…Hiks…Jangan tinggalkan nee-chan. Hiks…Gaara…"

"Nee-chan, sudahlah. Tenangkan dirimu." Kata Kankuro memluk kakak perempuannya itu

Sementara itu, Neji dan sasuke memanggil dokter

"Tsunade-sensei!" teriak Neji

"Neji, jangan rebut di rumah sakit." Tegur Sasuke

"Ah, tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat! Tsunade-sensei!"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?"

"Gaara! Cepat periksa Gaara! Keadaannya memburuk!"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?! Sakura, ambilkan peralatanku. Siapkan semua untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

"Baik, Sensei."

"Kemungkinan terburuk apa? Gaara pasti sembuhkan? Kau mengatakan operasinya berjalan lancar?!"

"Neji, tenanglah." Bujuk Sasuke

"Aku sudah bilang kesembuhannya tergantung pada keinginannya untuk hidup. Dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah dia tidak ingin hidup."

"Bohong?! Tidak mungkin!" jerit Neji, sementara Sasuke berusaha menenangkannya

"Sekarang aku akan melakukan semua yang bisa aku lakukan. Sisanya kita serahkan pada Gaara dan Kami-sama."

END

#BUAAAGGHHH

TheBheChe lagi hehehe…

* * *

Wuuuaaaa…

Bisa update juga…

Maafin chibi baru bisa update sekarang…

Chibi tetap minta reviewnya walau telat update…


	7. Chapter 7

Minna-san…

Chibi hadir lagi…

Yey…#bletak

Hehehehe maaf chibi terlalu girang…

Anyway langsung saja cekidot nyok…

* * *

Pair : NaruGaa

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, yg ga suka jangan dibaca.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fic ini punya Chibi

Enjoy this fic…

* * *

Chapter 7

Setelah dua jam melakukan pemeriksaan Dokter Tsunade tidak menemukan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik tapi…"

"Tapi apa? Katakan pada kami, Tsunade sensei."

"Dia tidak ingin membuka matanya. Sistem sarafnya menolak untuk bangun kembali. Seakan Gaara tidak ingin bangun lagi."

"Tidak! Adikku masih ingin hidup! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!" Temari berteriak histeris sambil beruraian air mata

"Nee-san…" Kankuro merengkuh tubuh kakak perempuannya ke dalam pelukannya, "Gaara pasti hanya ingin tidur lebih lama. Dia pasti bangun." lanjutnya.

Walau Kankuro berkata demikian, semua orang di ruang itu sadar kalau Gaara mungkin sudah tidak ingin hidup kembali.

"Gaara…" Naruto duduk disamping Gaara, "Kau benar-benar marah padaku? Kenapa kau tidak mau bangun? Aku sudah di sini, Gaara. Aku mencintaimu. Bukalah matamu. Maafkan aku yang sudah membohongimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Gaara. Bangunlah, sayang." Narutopun mengecup bibir dingin Gaara

Semua orang diruangan itu meneteskan air mata, tak terkecuali Naruto. Air matanya tanpa sengaja menetes ke pelupuk mata Gaara, membuat Gaara seolah-olah sedang ikut menangis. Merasa usahanya tidak membuahkan hasi, Naruto hanya tertunduk dengan isakan yang semakin keras terdengar. Hingga…

"Na…ru…" terdengar suara lirih yang hanya bisa didengar Naruto

"Gaara!" sontak semua mata tertuju pada Gaara dan Naruto

"Ka…u…ben…nar…ben…nar…ber…ris…sik…"

"Gaara!" tanpa bai bi bu Naruto langsung memeluk Gaara tanpa mengindahkan semua peralatan medis yang ada di tubuh Gaara sembari terdengar protes kecil dari Gaara

Dokter Tsunade segera memriksa keadaaan Gaara dibantu dengan asistennya, Sakura.

"Bagaimana, Tsunade-sensei?"

"Benar-benar keajaiban. Sistem sarafnya sudah mulai aktif. Namun Gaara akan tetap melakukan kemoterapi selama kurang lebih enam bulan. Selama itu, kesehatannya harus teteap terkontrol. Makanya Gaara baru bisa pulang jika kemoterapi sudah selesai dan kesehatannya pulih."

"Syukurlah, Gaara. Jangan ulangi perbuatanmu lagi. Kau membuat Nee-san takut."

"Maafkan aku." Jawab Gaara dengan suara yang lirih

"Sudahlah, Nee-san. Yang penting Gaara sudah sadar dan kembali pada kita." Ucap Kankuro dengan mengelus rambut Gaara

"Iya, jangan tinggalkan Nee-san lagi."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara. Bagaimana rasanya setelah tidur sebulan penuh?"

"Sakit, Kankuro-nii. Aku merasa berada di ruang hampa udara sendirian, hingga aku mendengar suara berisik Naruto memanggil namaku sambil menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis." Bantah Naruto dengan wajah memerah

"Ya kau menangis, Dobe."

"Tidak, aku…"

"Akui saja, Dobe."

"Aaarrgghhhh! Yang menangis bukan hanya aku saja kan? Kenapa hanya aku yang kena?!"

"Karena kau terlalu mudah dijahili, Dobe."

"Urusai." Merekapun tertawa melihat Naruto yang salah tingkah

Dari sudut ruangan terlihat Neji yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Gaara. Walau hati Neji tak bisa menerima namun kenyataan berkata lain, Gaara bisa hidup karena Naruto. Karena belahan jiwanya. Karena cinta dari orang yang disayanginya. Dan itu bukanlah Neji melainkan Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Nejipun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan yang membuat hatinya sesak.

Tanpa disadari olehnya ada sepasang onyx yang mengamatinya pergi dengan wajah sendu.

* * *

"Kau mau kemana?" celetuk Sasuke

"Entahlah mungkin pergi untuk menyembuhkan hatiku." Jawab Neji sembari memandang bintang di langit

"Begitukah?" Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut, "Keberatan jika ku temani?"

"…!" kaget dengan tawaran Sasuke

"Ja…jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kau menyesal setelah berhasil mempersatukan mereka." Jelas Sasuke dengan wajah tersipu membuat Neji tersenyum simpul

"Hm… aku punya pertanyaan untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Apa janji Naruto kepadamu, hingga dia tidak bisa membantahmu lagi?"

"Oh itu. Dia berjanji padaku untuk menuruti semua kata-kataku, asalkan aku mau berpura-pura menjadi tunangannya. Saat dia kembali ke Konoha, dia mendengar berita pertunanganmu dengan Gaara dan itu membuat hatinya makin terpuruk. Naruto itu sudah kuanggap adik jadi aku tidak mungkin tega membiarkan keadaannya terus seperti itu."

"Begitu."

"Iya."

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku sendiri dulu malam ini. Aku berterima kasih kau sudah mau menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku."

"Tidak masalah. Oh ya, kalau kau butuh teman untuk sekedar mendengar keluh kesahmu kau bisa menghubungiku." Sembari menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Kalau begitu, aku pergi."

"Oke. Hati-hati." Sasukepun segera kembali ke ruangan tempat gaara dirawat.

"Darimana saja kau, Sasuke"

"Mengantar Neji pulang"

"Neji pulang? Kenapa dia tidak pamit?"

"Suasana hatinya sedang buruk karenamu, Dobe."

"Aku?"

"Ya"

"Eh? Kok bisa begitu memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya?"

"Kau sudah merebut Gaara darinya."

"…" satu kalimat itu, membuat Uzumaki Naruto terdiam

"Sudahlah, hari ini cukup sampai disini. Biarkan Gaara istirahat."

"Iya."

Hari itu, Naruto pulang dengan hati yang bercampur aduk antara rasa bersalah dengan perasaan sayangnya kepada Gaara. Bukan menuju apartementnya, Naruto justru melaju kencang menuju kantor Neji.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Maaf apa Hyuuga Neji ada?"

"Apa Anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Belum."

"Tunggu sebentar saya tanyakan." Namapak sekretaris itu menelpon seseorang, "Maaf menunggu. Tuan Hyuuga sekarang sedang tidak ada di tempat."

"Begitukah? Sekarang ada dimana dia?"

"Beliau berada di rumahnya."

"Bisa minta alamatnya?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Menuliskan sesuatu, "Ini, Tuan."

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Narutopun bergegas menuju alamat yang sudah dituliskan sekretaris itu. Sesampainya di rumah Neji…

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari, Naruto?" tanya Neji sembari minum sake

"Aku…Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah menyakiti hatimu. Aku mengambil orang yang kau sayangi. Aku berperilaku kasar kepadamu." Ujar Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk

"Hahahahahahaha…Apa kau benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja kau benar-benar tidak pantas untuk bersikap seperti ini. Uzumaki Naruto yang ku kenal adalah orang yang tegas dan berpendirian tinggi. Bukan pemuda dengan tampang kusut sepertimu."

"Kau ini!? Aku datang kemari untuk meminta maaf secara tulus. Kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu?"

"Bohong…"

"Ap…"

"Bohong kalau aku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Bohong kalau aku bilang bahwa aku merelakannya." Ucap Neji sambil memandang bintang

"…" Naruto terdiam

"Kau tahu. Gaara adalah satu-satunya orang yang begitu peduli padaku. Dia juga satu-satunya yang memandangku sebagai sesama manusia bukan seseorang dengan jabatan tinggi di sebuah perusahaan. Seumur hidup mungkin hanya dia yang bisa mencintaiku secara tulus dan apa adanya. Jujur, aku masih belum bisa merelakannya, namun aku ingin dia bahagia. Makanya jika sampai kau membuatnya meneteskan air mata, maka itu adalah hari terakhir dimana kau bisa melihat wajahnya." Ancam Neji

"Iya, aku janji. Terima kasih untuk semuanya Neji. Aku juga berharap kau bisa menemukan orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus."

"Ya, aku juga berharap demikian. Mumpung kau disini, bagaimana kalau kita minum? Yah anggap saja menemaniku melupakan Gaara, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu minum hingga puas malam ini."

* * *

Enam bulan kemudian

"Gaara…" panggil Naruto

"Ap…hm…" Gaara terdiam saat Naruto mencium bibirnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!"

"Menciummu apa lagi? Memangnya kamu mau yang lebih?"

"Bodoh ini masih di rumah sakit"

"Tapi sebentar lagi kita akan pulang kan? Jadi aku bisa…"

BLETAAK

"Ittai…! Nee-san apa yang kau lakukan?" mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Temari

"Jangan memperkosa adikku di sini rubah mesum…" kata Temari

"Kau itu, memangnya tidak bisa kau menahan nafsumu sedikit?" tanya Kankuro

"Hehehe habis Gaara manis begini mana bisa tahan? Iya kan Gaa-chan."

DUUUAAAGHHH

"Aww…Ittai! Kenapa kalian suka sekali menganiayaku?" memegang kakinya yang ditendang Gaara

"Karena kau mesum, NARUTO." Sahut Gaara dan Temari bersamaan sedangkan Kankuro hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Suasana bahagia tampak menyelimuti ruangan itu bersamaan dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajah Gaara. Beberapa bulan kemudian…

"Gaara, ayo kita duduk di taman itu." Ajak Naruto pada Gaara

"Eh, mau apa disana? Anak kecil semua."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Hanya duduk-duduk saja." Tanpa meminta persetujuan Gaara, Naruto menariknya ke sebuah kursi di taman itu.

"Gaara, sudah hampir 4 bulan aku terus bersamamu. Aku sudah mulai bosan."

"…! Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah menahannya selama ini tapi aku sudah tidak sabar lagi."

"Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, Naruto? Atau kau sudah memiliki kekasih lain?" tanya Gaara terisak

"Iya, Gaara. Aku sudah bosan. Aku juga sudah memiliki calon istri. Dia sangat manis, Gaara. Aku tidak tahan untuk segera menikahinya."

"Apa?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini, Naruto? Kenapa?"

"Maaf, Gaara. Aku hanya tidak mau kau menolaknya."

"Apa kau pikir dengan begini aku akan menerimanya?!"

"Jadi kau tidak mau menerimanya, Gaara?"

"Siapa yang mau menerima kekasihnya menikah dengan orang lain?! Baka Naru!"

"Bahkan jika aku memintamu untuk menjadi Ny. Uzumaki?"

"Ya, aku menol…" menoleh ke arah Naruto yang segera mengeluarkan kotak merah berisi cincin

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Gaara?" ucap Naruto dengan bersimpuh di depan kaki Gaara

"…" Gaara hanya mampu menangis

"Hei, hei…Jangan menangis, Gaara."

"Baka! Ku pikir kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan orang lain. Kau benar-benar bodoh!" ucap Gaara

"Memangnya aku bilang akan menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Tadi kau bilang kalau kau sudah bosan? Dan kau juga sudah memiliki calon istri yang manis."

"Lho, memang benar kan? Aku sudah bosan dengan hubungan kita sebagai kekasih, aku ingin kita menikah. Aku memang sudah memiliki calon pengantin yang amat manis, itu kau Gaara."

"Pembohong."

"Apa kau masih belum percaya padaku, Gaara? Kau ingin aku mengumumkan pada seluruh dunia kalau aku mencintaimu?"

"Kau tidak seriuskan melakukan itu?" tanya Gaara horor

"Kau mau aku melakukan itu sekarang?"

"Jangan! Aku bisa mati karena malu, Baka Naru."

"Hahahaha, jadi kau bersedia menjadi istriku?"

"Tanpa aku jawabpun, kau sudah mengerti kan?"

"Hehehehe…" memeluk Gaara

"Kau benar-benar orang yang penuh kejutan, Naruto."

* * *

Di hari pernikahan…

"Apa aku harus memakai semua ini, Nee-san?"

"Tentu. Kau harus membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling darimu, Gaara."

"Ta…tapi bagaiman jika aku terlihat aneh dan ditertawakan?"

"Kau tidak terlihat aneh, Gaara. Dan jika ada yang menertawakanmu, mereka akan ku bunuh."

"Baiklah."

TOK…TOK…TOK… terdengar ketukan pintu

"Masuk." Melihat sosok Neji muncul dari balik pintu, "Neji, ada apa?" tanya Gaara

"Nee-san tunggu diluar, Gaara." Ucap Temari keluar dari ruang ganti itu

"Kau cantik sekali, Gaara."

"Terima kasih. Ada perlu apa, Neji?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu untuk terakhir kali."

"Maafkan aku, Neji. Aku tidak bermaksud…" mulai menangis

"Hey, jangan menangis. Kau bisa jadi jelek kalau menangis." Mengusap air mata Gaara, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kalau kau bahagia." Memeluk Gaara

"Terima kasih, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Neji."

"Gaara, sudah waktunya." Panggil Kankuro

"Sudah, pergilah. Naruto sudah menunggu." Suruh Neji

Saat keluar dari kamar ganti, Kankuro terkejut dengan penampilan Gaara

"Gaara, kau…"

"Jangan banyak komentar. Cepat antar Gaara." Putus Temari

"Iya, iya."

Sesampainya di altar pernikahan, semua terkejut dengan penampilan Gaara yang begitu mempesona. Bagaimana tidak? Gaara memakai gaun pengantin berwarna merah marun dengan hiasan mawar putih pada setiap pinggirnya. Dengan tudung putih tipis berhiaskan mawar merah diatas kepalanya juga tak lupa make up yang natural sehingga membuat Gaara seolah disulap menjadi sosok bidadari dari surga. Penampilan Gaara membuat beberapa tamu undangan bersiap untuk merubah jalurnya dari straight menjadi gay jika pasangannya adalah Gaara. Hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Kalau kau seperti itu, banyak rubah yang akan melahapmu."

"Aku memang sudah dilahap rubah."

"Apa?! Siapa yang berani melahapmu?!"

"Kau"

"Ah…" semua tertawa dengan tingkah laku Naruto dan Gaara

"Baiklah kita mulai saja acaranya…" setelah menyampaikan beberapa kalimat pembuka, "Apakah kau, Uzumaki Naruto, bersedia menerima Sabaku Gaara sebagai pasanganmu selama hidupmu baik dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dan kau, Sabaku Gaara, bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pasanganmu selama hidupmu baik dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Iya, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian resmi sebagai pasangan suami istri. Kalian dipersilahkan untuk mencium pasangannya."

"Gaara, terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dan menjaga hatimu selama ini."

"Kau juga, Naruto." Naruto mencium Gaara selesai Gaara mengucap kalimat itu, namun…

"Mmmm…Na…ru…mmnnn…aahhh…cu…kup…" ujar Gaara terengah

"Wah, maaf aku kelewatan. Habis kau menggoda sekali, Gaara."

"Dasar rubah mesum." Kata Gaara mengusap bibirnya

Adegan ciuman itu membuat penonton bersorak, menjerit histeris bahkan ada yang mengabadikannya. Hal itu membuat Gaara maupun Naruto tertawa. Beberapa jam kemudian…

"Gaara aku ingin…" membuang baju Gaara sembarangan

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan." menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut

"Aku sudah menahannya selama tiga tahun, Gaara. Aku mohon jangan hentikan aku."

"Kau bohong. Pasti banyak gadis yang sudah menjadi mangsamu selama ini."

"Tidak Gaara. Aku sama sekali belum pernah memiliki mangsa. Dan sekarang aku telah menemukannya." Mengecup dahi Gaara

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku, kau harus bertanggung jawab." Kata Gaara

"Hahahahaha. Tentu, Gaara-koi. Memangnya apa yang bisa terjadi padamu? Apa kau ingin aku hamili?"

"Naruto!" kata Gaara merajuk

"Iya, iya. Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab."

"Perlakukan aku dengan lembut Naruto."

"Tentu, koibito…" mengecup puncak kepala Gaara

Malam itu, menjadi momen terindah bagi mereka (mungkin hanya Naruto, karena Gaara kesakitan #author di shuriken) dan merekapun hidup bahagia selamanya.

OWARI

* * *

Horey akhirnya chibi bisa menyelesaikan fic ini juga…

Enaknya dilanjut lagi gak ya?

Chibi sudah punya lanjutan cerita tentang masa-masa bulan madu Naruto dengan Gaara…

Tapi tergantung permintaan juga sih, mau dikasih lanjutannya apa nggak…

Jadi minna-san, mohon direview…


End file.
